1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a multipurpose apparatus that allows the user to perform a variety of exercises and that is especially adapted to allow for a more entertaining and varied workout. More specifically, the device relates to exercise apparatus that include resistive elements removably attached to the body of the device. Even more specifically, it relates to exercise devices where the resistive elements may be attached at a plurality of locations on the body of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise machines that allow the user to work out varied portions of the body are well known in the art of athletic equipment. Many exercise devices, including the present invention, utilize resistive elements to provide tension against which the user works. All of these devices have their drawbacks, one of which is the difficulty of storage and in the trouble that people of varied sizes, ages, skill levels, and strength have in exercising with the same machine. The present invention seeks to address these concerns and also provide a multipurpose exercise machine that is low in cost to manufacture and produce.
During a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, a number of relevant patents were uncovered and they will be discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,015 issued to William F. Courtney on Apr. 20, 1954 discloses an exercising table with a handgrip. This is clearly unlike the present invention in that there is no teaching of either the storage compartment of the present invention or of the clip rings for the elastic bands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,376 issued to Jack M. Schatz et al. on Jan. 8, 1985 there is taught a lower extremity exerciser. The exerciser involves tubes that fit into pegs and elastic straps that fit around the tubes to provide resistance. There is no teaching of the present invention's clip rings, nor of the adjustable hinged support and storage compartments in the body of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,426 issued to Villem J. Van Straaten on Aug. 3, 1993 discloses a exercising machine. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that no elastic bands or attachment rings are taught.
Another Patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,341 issued to Michael R. Carrington on Apr. 2, 1985. This teaches a pass blocking sled with a elongated pivoting arm, an impacting surface, and a compressible spring. As in the above patents, there is no teaching of the various clip rings and elastic bands of the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,249 issued to Ken Endelman on Oct. 28, 1997 there is disclosed a convertible exercise apparatus. Unlike the present invention, no clip rings or storage compartment is taught.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,870 issued to Mellisa Osborn on Dec. 16, 1997. This is a portable stepping exerciser with storage compartments. Unlike the present invention, there is no hinge to allow various angles between the main surface area and the storage area.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,898 issued to William T. Wilkinson on Aug. 6, 1996. This multifunction exercise and aerobic bench is dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no teaching of either the clip rings or the centrally mounted pivoting adjustment rod of the instant invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575 issued to Tien-Lai Wu on Nov. 19, 1996 discloses a multipurpose exercise apparatus. Unlike the present invention, there is no teaching of the various clip rings or the pivotal adjustment rod.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use various configurations of resistive elements and pivoting sections in the exercise device art, the provision of this more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a multipurpose exercise apparatus which may be used by individuals of varying skill and strength levels, as well as people of varying ages. In the existing art, many of the devices are expensive to manufacture and are bulky. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique structure of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.